Watashi no Taisetsu na Miko
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Something is bothering Akane and Yasuaki askes her to met him what will happen? One Shot [AkanexYasuaki]


Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de

Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the author of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. She's the owner of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. There are also games for it and CD drama but yeah. Well I hope you guys like this story. It might not be well done so yeah. Well on with the story.

Watashi no Taisetsu na Miko

Akane was sitting on a small bench. She looked up at the sky she gave a small sigh.

"If I do help and I'm able to get back the four guardians... I won't be able to see Fujihime-chan, Yasuaki-san, Yorihisa-san, Inori-kun, Takamichi-san, Tomomasa-san, and Kotegu-chan." Akane thought to herself as she gave another sigh. She didn't notice that a mouse had walked over to her side as the mouse looked up at her.

"Miko what's wrong? Your spiritual energy is unbalance." The mouse said. Akane looked around.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said still looking around.

"Down here." The mouse said as he cleaned himself a bit. Akane looked down and saw the mouse.

"Yasuaki-san?" Akane said as the mouse nodded his head.

"Hai." The mouse said. Akane picked him up.

"I made you worry abut me. I'm sorry." Akane said.

"Why do you apologies? I'm your Hachiyo. It's my duty to protect you." Yasuaki said. Akane nodded her head.

"I know." Akane said as she looked towards the side.

"What's bothering you?" Yasuaki asked. Akane looked at the mouse.

"I was thinking about when we get the four guardians back and I save Kyou. That when everything is done that I won't see anyone from Kyou anymore." Akane said her eyes looked away from the mouse. The mouse didn't say anything for a good minute.

"Miko I want to see you. Meet me in front of Takamichi's office building." Yasuaki said. Akane looked at the mouse.

"Hai." Akane said with a nod. The mouse ran down from Akane's hand and ran off. Akane put a finger towards her cheek.

"I wonder why he wanted to see me." Akane said in a low whisper as she quickly grabbed a few things and left to Takamichi's office. She left Fujihime's palace without a word. She quickly made her way down the road. She tried to get as quickly as she can. She didn't want Yasuaki to wait. She reached to where Yasuaki had told her to meet him.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane said as she waved her hand. Yasuaki lifted his head and looked at her.

"Miko." Yasuaki said. Akane slowly walked up to Yasuaki.

"Yasuaki-san did you wait really long?" Akane asked Yasuaki shook his head.

"No." Yasuaki replied.

"You wanted to see me?" Akane said.

"I want you to follow me." Yasuaki said as he walked towards the left as Akane followed him. They walked for a while when they reached in front of a forest.

"Miko you said that when we get the four guardians back and you save Kyou. That when everything is done that you won't see anyone from Kyou anymore." Yasuaki said. Akane looked at him.

"Hai but..." Akane said. Yasuaki looked at her. He then looked at a purple flower that was growing at the side as he picked it and handed to Akane.

"Yasuaki-san." Akane said as she took the flower.

"Just like this flower it disappears but it comes back." Yasuaki said. Akane blushed a bit.

"You shouldn't say that you won't see anyone because you will." Yasuaki said. Akane hugged Yasuaki. Yasuaki looked at her.

"Miko." Yasuaki said in a gentle tone as he hugged her back. Akane put her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

"Yasuaki-san arigato." Akane said. Yasuaki gave a smile.

"Miko we're always here for you you're not alone." Yasuaki said. Akane opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her cheeks a bit red.

"Miko are you okay?" Yasuaki asked. Akane nodded her head as she looked to the side. Yasuaki put a hand under her chin as he brought her face towards his face as he leaned and kissed her. Akane blushed even more. They stayed like this for a while, when Yasuaki let got of the kiss.

"We should get going back to Fujihime's palace." Yasuaki said as Akane nodded her head.

"Hai." Akane said as the two walked back to the palace. Once they got there, everyone was there.

"Akane! Where did you go!?" Tenma yelled. Akane looked down.

"She was with me the whole time." Yasuaki replied. Tenma looked at him.

"Oh...Well next time say something before you go." Tenma replied angrily.

"I'm glad Akane wasn't alone." Shimon said with a smile.

"Everyone was worried about you." Inori said as Takamichi nodded his head.

"Your very special person and we can't have anything happen to you." Takamichi said.

"Well at least your back safely." Tomomasa said. Akane looked at them.

"I'm sorry to worry you guys so much." Akane said but they smiled the had things to do as they went their way. Akane looked over to Yasuaki who was about to leave.

"Yasuaki-san arigato." Akane said. Yasuaki looked over to Akane and walked over to her and kissed her.

The End.


End file.
